Sorpresa
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Harry va a pasar unos dias a la Madriguera. Pero eso no es todo. Reto de LPDF.


Disclaimer: El mundo de Hogwarts pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Harry y Hermione se pertenecen el uno al otro. De no tener creo que ni siquiera tengo este disclaimer

* * *

**Sorpresa**

Verano en la madriguera. Siempre le había gustado eses escenario pero este año, entre su sexto y su séptimo año en la escuela Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechicería; no le parecía tan buena idea. Habría preferido algo más tranquilo.

Ron fue a buscarlo a casa de los Dursley el día después de su cumpleaños; no porque no quisieran celebrarlo con él sino para no arriesgarse en realizar magia y causar problemas a Harry por su minoría de edad

"Ya lo tengo todo listo, Ron, dame unos minutos"

Volvió a bajar las escaleras con un par de baúles llenos

"¿Nos vamos?" – dijo Harry

"Si, sube al coche, no me mires así; no conduzco yo. Conduce Charlie, está pasando unos días en casa"

"¿En… en casa?" – dijo nervioso

"Si, ayer llegó Bill y los a los gemelos les están fumigando la casa. – dijo Ron divertido- Sólo falta Percy."

"Vaya" – fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry

"Ah, por cierto, Hermione llegó ayer a última hora. Dijo que no le apetecía madrugar hoy"- dijo Ron llegando al coche

"Hola Charlie" dijo Harry abriendo la puerta- "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Bien. Venga, rapidito, que mamá nos espera para comer"

Lo primero que vio al llegar a la madriguera fue una mata de pelo castaño nublándole la visión, el olor que desprendía le era muy familiar y muy querido.

"Harry que contenta estoy que hayas llegado por fin"- le dijo Hermione soltándose.

Harry le sonrió extrañando su abrazo

"Ven a saludar a mis padres" – dijo Hermione sonrojada- "y al resto de los Weasley; luego te ayudaré con las maletas"

Harry se dirigió a la salita donde estaban sentados los padres de Hermione mientras eran sometidos a un exhaustivo 'examen' por parte de Arthur Weasley.

Harry sonrió al recordar cuando le preguntó la utilidad del patito de goma.

"Buenos días" –dijo al fin. – "Dr. Granger" – dijo dándole la mano enérgicamente. "Dra" – dijo antes de que esta le besara en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

"Buenos días Harry" – dijo la tímida voz de Ginny desde el otro lado de la salita donde estaba con Dean Thomas y Luna Lovegood jugando una partida de cartas.

Harry les saludó con la mano.

"Bienvenido cariño" – dijo una acalorada Molly Weasley mientras le abrazaba con solo un brazo mientras en el otro llevaba un montón de platos- "dormirás en la habitación de Ronnie; ya sabes donde está. El dormirá en otra habitación con Dean" – dijo mirando significativamente a Ginny y a Luna – "¿Le ayudas tú, querida? – dijo mirando a Hermione.

Ella solo pudo asentir

Subieron por la estrecha escalera mientras Hermione le contaba que ya había terminado los deberes.

Dejaron los baúles en el suelo de la habitación de Ron y la jaula vacía de Hedwig encima del escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

Riendo de lo desordenado que era Ron, Harry y Hermione se acercaron el uno al otro y Harry pensó que era el momento adecuado para decirle algo que le había rondado por la cabeza durante todo el año anterior.

"Hermione, yo quería hablar contigo, ahora que estamos solos" – dijo sin saber donde poner las manos.

Hermione le miró con aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate y no articuló palabra alguna esperando que Harry le contara que era eso tan importante.

"Yo… Bueno, ejem… Yo"

"Chicos a comer" – dijo Ron entrando en la habitación – "Ya sabéis como se pone mi madre si no somos puntuales. " – y se fue.

"Más tarde" – susurró Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta y salia de la habitación y se disponía a bajar a comer

"Claro, Hermione, puede esperar" – dijo Harry para sí

La comida fue de lo más animada. Charlie contaba sus últimas aventuras en el Zoo muggle de Londres y los gemelos se reían de lo cómico de alguna de las situaciones en las que se había visto envuelto su hermano mayor.

"¿Pero como se te ocurre? – oyó Harry que decía Fred – "Decirle a un guardia que lo mejor para curar la mordedura de un caimán era un poco de sangre de dragón"

"Eso no es lo peor" – dijo George – "Comparar un chimpancé travieso a un duendecillo de Cornualles"

Harry sonrió contra su voluntad.

Bill contaba a una atenta Hermione su estancia en la Biblioteca del Cairo. Habían descubierto una habitación secreta con un montón de pergaminos sobre hechizos desconocidos hasta entonces; maldiciones y oraciones contra las plagas. Hermione le escuchaba embelesada, con los ojos abiertos, estaba entusiasmada, Harry reconocería esa expresión entre un millón, era la misma que había puesto cuando tuvo acceso a la parte restringida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Harry se enfureció. Esa mirada le pertenecía a él; sólo a él. Bill no tenía ningún derecho.

Al terminar de comer Hermione y Harry se ofrecieron para limpiar los platos y enseres de la cocina. No es que le entusiasmara limpiar a lo Muggle ahora que podía usar magia pero un poco de tiempo a solas con Herminione le parecía lo máximo.

Tras unos minutos de lavar y secar platos y vasos callados, Hermione rompió el silencio.

"Estamos solos, Harry¿Qué querías contarme" – dijo volteándose hacia él con las manos en el agua enjabonada.

"tú… yo… bueno… creo que…" – dijo Harry sonrojándose violentamente

Hermione sonrió

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea¿verdad?"

Y antes que Harry pudiera decir nada se apareció Percy en medio de la cocina

"Ho... hola" – dijo sentándose en una silla al lado de la mesa de la cocina – "no sabía que estabais aquí. Sabeis donde está mi madre

"Se ha echado un ratito" – dijo Hermione – "¿Ocurre algo?

"Sí, Pe me ha echado de casa. Con esto del embarazo está como loca; voy a echarme un ratito, hace días que no puedo dormir bien con tantos antojos"

Y mientras se alejaba Harry oyó como murmuraba cosas como "debo hablar con mi madre de esto. Tengo que solucionarlo"

"Solos otra vez" – dijo Harry pensando que era un buen momento.

"Hermione" – oyó la voz de Ginny que la llamaba – "Ya estamos listas"

"Uy es verdad" – dijo Hermione – "He quedado con las chicas para ir a hacer unas compras al pueblo. – Hermione buscó su mirada – "luego, luego me lo cuentas"

Y Harry solo pudo murmurar – "De acuerdo" - Como podía negarse cuando esos ojos oscuros brillantes le miraban directamente clavándose en su alma.

Y pasó la tarde miserablemente mientras el resto de la casa dormía. Como iba a decirselo. Tenía que reunir el valor propio de un Gryffindor y escoger palabras propias de un Ravenclaw para decirle a Hermione lo que se moría de ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Cuando iba a entrar en la cocina vio a una enfadada Sra. Weasley dándole una lección de lo que debía hacer y dejar de hacer Percy con su embarazada esposa y decidió no entrar. Al cabo de muy poco tiempo este salió dirección al pueblo para comprar bombones y flores.

Estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa cuando la vio llegar sola, cargada de paquetes y s dispuso a ayudarla.

"¿Cómo vienes tan cargada¿Y las demás?" – le dijo

"Tenía ganas de volver a t... casa; estaba cansada."

"¿Has comprado toda la tienda tu solita? Te ayudo con los paquetes y hablamos en tu habitación ¿Qué te parece?" – dijo mientras la miraba esperando ver su reacción

"Cla…"

"Harry" – oyó la voz de Ron que le llamaba- "Ven a jugar al Quidditch, necesito practicar un poco de cara al la liga del colegio" – dijo mientras se acercaba – "me lanzareis la pelota Fred, George y tú. De verdad amigo, lo necesito, estoy oxidado"

Harry hizo rodar sus ojos verde esmeralda con un evidente signo de exasperación, Hermione le sonrió y le animó a participar en el entrenamiento.

"Ve con ellos, lo pasarás bien" – dijo mientras se iba escaleras arriba cargada de bolsas llenas de ropa muggle de colores brillantes

Harry estuvo jugando con Ron y los gemelos un buen rato; luego aparecieron Bill y Charlie y se unieron.

Antes de la cena decidieron tomar una ducha y bajar a cenar luego.

La cena pasó sin demasiadas novedades. Percy había vuelto a la Madriguera, esta vez acompañado de su esposa y estaban riendo y compartiendo miraditas.

Todos los Weasley, Dean, Luna, Penélope, él y Hermione. Eran un buen grupo de gente, como iba a lograr la intimidad que buscaba.

Se moría de ganas de tenerla para él solo, pero no podía negar que adoraba a esta familia.

Molly lanzó un corto conjuro a los platos de la mesa que se fueron hacia el fregadero acompañados de cubiertos y vasos. Hermione mando el mantel a expulsar las migas fuera al jardín para los pájaros y lo plegó con naturalidad. Los demás subieron sus sillas a la mesa mientras Ginny mandaba una escoba barrer.

Cuando ya se disponían a ir a dormir, Hermione se le acercó para susurrarle al oído: "Harry, reúne te conmigo al pie de la escalera, en una hora, si quieres"

"Claro Hermione" –dijo sonriendo – "Nos vemos"

La siguiente fue la hora más larga de su vida. Miraba el reloj cada dos minutos.

Finalmente se decidió a bajar y ahí estaba ella, vestida con su camisón y su bata azul.

"Al fin solos" – dijo Harry.

Hermione calló por un momento

"Yo quería hablar contigo desde hacía tiempo" – dijo un nervioso Harry tomando las manos de Hermione. "La verdad es que llevo todo el día intentando contarte algo importante, hace tiempo que se que esto tiene que ser di…"

"¡SORPRESA!" – oyó que gritaban a sus espaldas en la puerta de la cocina todos sus amigos. La voz inconfundible de George empezó a entonar un 'cumpleaños feliz'.

Harry se giró furioso hacia la familia que tanto adoraba y les gritó: "Basta. Estoy intentando decirle a Hermione que la quiero y pedirle que sea mi novia. ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de intimidad?"

La cara de toda la familia cambió a una extraña expresión de sorpresa y cuando Harry volvió su mirada a Hermione la encontró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y una mano desnuda delante de esa preciosa boca que ansiaba tanto besar.

"Oh, harry" – dijo Hermione – "¿Es cierto eso?"

"¿Si es cierto que? – dijo extrañado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, se había declarado en medio de la cocina de los Weasley con 10 pares de ojos mirándole y que ahora esperaban su respuesta como él. Como le dijera que no, que vergüenza iba a pasar. Iba a negarlo pero al ver esos ojos mirándolo fijamente no pudo. "Claro que es cierto, hace tiempo que quería decírtelo; tanta preparación para nada"

"Como que para nada" – dijo Hermione poniéndose de puntillas y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – "Yo también te quiero"

Y le besó en los labios tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa.

La cocina se llenó de vítores mientras la Señora Weasley cerraba las puertas dándoles esa tan esperada intimidad en el vestíbulo de la Madriguera


End file.
